BerserkMeetsSpiderman
by KawaiiPickle9000
Summary: First of its kind Mf's. It looks better on mt deviantart cos this webside hard af to use. Im too stupid to figure it out. Starfreak123321. Easy to find on Diviantart. Better on there too.


Berserk crossover with spiderman

The infamous spider man sat on his perch contemplating as a rerun JayJonah Spiderman Is a Menace logo on a billboard looking right back at him. Just another night in New York city. Mostly pathetic muggers and wanna be bank robbers. Could this night be anymore boring? Nothing new at all. Spider man shot out a web started thwippping to building to building. On top of that it's raining. My suit is gonna to be soooo soaked. I bet the others are having a better time than me!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

That must be Nick Fury! I hope I get to clock out. I'm so tired. Spider perched himself up on a building and answered the call on his watch. "Fury! This better be good news because I'm getting soaked and on top of that, its late! Almost 12:12!"

"I hope you mean by good news you mean a new mission? Spiderman, got two problems for you to take care of. Venom has escaped the helicarrier. There's also a strange anomaly that has appeared in venons location. Go retrieve venom and find out what the anomaly is."

Beap.

"Oh. Okay? Just demand then hang up? Uh! Treats me like a dog. At least shield sent me the location to where venom is. Ooh only a few blocks! This should be easy!" Spiderman shot his web and started swinging towards the mess he had to clean up. At least the rain was letting up.

Only about 15 minutes minutes later spider man jumped in front of venom. Looked like it was just the symbiote. Thankfully no host. Just have to take him in. should i make a spider ball and trap him?

Spider sense

Hold on? Isn't the danger right in front of me?...

Spider man quickly bent over backwards as a huge sword swung over him. WOAH!! Spiderman quickly jumped onto a wall. A man holding a humongous sword and strange armor. A few others behind him as well wielding weapons.

"Nice sword! Can I have it?" Spider man thwipped the sword and stuck it on a wall high up. The symbiote was still there. And it was mad. It threw a car at the gang of strangers. Spider Man grabbed the car and threw it back back at the symbiote. A fist full of metal threw spiderman back onto a wall sword above him.

Spider man slowly regained consciousness. He could see the man running toward the pile of goo with his arm out.

" NO! WAI-

BANG!!!

A cannon fired out his arm into the middle of the raging goo. Cool. The hole became smaller as the pieces of the symbiote became one.

"Guts! Get away from that thing!" A small girl yelled. She looked like a witch.

Spider man sprung to his feet. "She's right you know!" Threw a web onto the mans back and pulled him away towards himself. The man lifted his fist to punch the crap out the little hero but spider man grabbed his wrist. "HOLD on! We are on the same side! No matter what you can't let that thing touch you." Spiderman was desperate not to get hit in the face by a metal hand.

"What happens if it does?" The man ask.

"Well its takes over your body and uses you. Also nice to meet you. I'm your friendly neighborhood spiderman! I'm guessing your Guts." _

He pointed up. "Can you give me back my sword?"

"Wow.. Not much of a talker." Spiderman crawled up on the wall and detached the sword from the webbing and handed it to the man. He shoved the sword into the ground. Guts lifted his arm. He quickly set up his crossbow.

The symbiote was quickly squirming towards the group of people. One of them in a green poncho swung his sword and a huge gust of wind threw back the creature.

Guts shot arrows at the creature's face.

"YoU gOt ArRoWs In ThErE?" Spider man was in awe. Soo cool!

"Mhm." Guts continued shooting arrows.

The girl with a staff chanted some words and fire struck the ooze in a blaze of fire.

The symbiote wailed and headed into a drain. Tired of this shit.

Oh man! Fury is going to kill me!

"Where did that apostle go?" Guts put his repeater crossbow away looking at spider man.

"Apostle?... Now wait just a minute! First off Who the heck are you guys?! And second off Venom is not an aPoStLe. He's an alien." Spider man felt the need to correct him.

Just then a women bit his arm. "AHHH! GET HER OFF!"

Guts looked a little surprised. "I think she likes you."

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Spider man was trying to get the mad women off of him. A women in a pink cloak was doing her best trying to help him.

The witch walked up to spider man. "Let me introduce myself... and them. I'm Schierke. The one who bit you is Casca. The one helped you is Farnese. The monkey over there-

"Hold on! I'm not a monkey!"

Shierke turned him into a monkey. "As I was saying… The monkey is Isidro." She lifted her hat to show a little fairy looking creature. "This is Ivalera. That over there is Serpico."

"Don't forget about me!" A little fairy thing flew up into spidermans face. "Im Puck! Nice to meet you!"

"Woah! Are those fairies?" Spider man was in awe again before he got an angry slap from the blue haired beeing.

"Excuse me?!?! I'm an Elf!!!" Puck sat on Serpico shoulder with his arms crossed.

Spiderman rubbed his poor nose. "How did you all get here in the first place?"

"It was Isidro's fault.!" The young witch pointed at the monkey.

"It was not my fault! Casca went to touch the glowy thing!" He was no longer an actual monkey.

"Casca doesn't know any better. You see Mr. Spiderman Casca ran towards this blue floating portal. Isidro had the chance to stop her but he didn't. He grabbed her arm as she was being pulled in, but then he started getting pulled in. I guess you could say we all got pulled in trying to save Casca. When we got here we saw that creature and assumed it was an apostle " Farnese explained fixing Cascas hair.

Blue portal? Where have I seen this before? (Watch ultimate spiderman).

"Should be easy for me to find a way back to our world. Besides.. this world is strange." Shierka said putting her hat back on.

"Yeah. Your world looks weird. Anyway where did that thing go?" Serpico asked while looking into the drain where the enraged creature had fled off too.

Guts took his sword and latched it on his back He started fixing up his cannon arm. Putting powder in it.

"Most likely into the sewer system. I was supposed to get him back for this organization called shield. I'll have to look for him. I can't let him get a host." Spiderman was realising this entire time they were talking the symbiote might have gone far. This was gonna be a drag.

"Where's that?" Guts looked up at spider man.

"Well.. It's right under us…. Whyy? Spider man was confused.

Guts aimed his arm at the road and pulled the rope.

BANG!!!

… "OH SURE! Blow a hole in the road! People totally don't use that!" Spider man using his amazing sarcasm.

"What road?" The adorable elves asked.

"Never Mind! It!" Spiderman was gonna get it bad from Fury.

"Lets go." Guts hopped into the hole.

The rest of them followed behind him. Spider man shrugged it off and went into the whole with them.

They were following the pieces of symbiote left by the creature. Spiderman stopped every time to put the pieces into a little jar.

"Aw man! This place stinks!" Isidro covered his nose.

"Kind of like you." Shierka fired back

"Oooooohhhhhh! Owned!" Spider man Joked.

Casca had been slowing every down because she wanted to play in the water. Thankfully Farnese was able to keep her going.

"Does the creature have any weakness?" Serpico asked putting a hand on spiderman shoulder.

"Yes. The symbiote can't handle super high pitched frequencies or fire."

"Good to know." Guts was ahead of them.

"Another thing. Probably not a good idea not to use fire. With all the the gasses down here it could ignite with the smallest amount of fire. In other words, this place is like a big bomb." Spiderman nerded.

"Woah! That doesn't sound good!" Puck flew up front and grabbed Gut's flint from his pouch and flew back and handed it to spider man.

"Oh jeez… Thank you. Just what I needed." Spiderman with pure sarcasm.

"No problem!!" The elf exclaimed sitting on spidernerds shoulder.

Casca and farnese where in the back when they heard a low gurgle sound behind them. They turn slowly.

"Roarghh!!" The The symbiote grabbed onto Cascas wrist and started pulling her in.

"AAAaahhhooooh!!!" Casca yelled.

"Lady Farnese!" Serpico grabbed his sword.

"Don't let it take her body!" Spider man yelled as a blur ran passed him.

Guts pushed Casca into Farnese and swung his sword into the ceiling. Rubble caved on top of the symbiote.

"Move! I need to put it in a Jar!" Spider man pushed Guts out of the way. Casca was hiding behind farnese. Serpico infront of them. Ivalera and puck hid under Shierke's hat. Nice safe little place.

Just then the the symbiote oozed out of the cracked and attached itself to Guts metal arm. Spider man hopped onto the wall above him. Guts quickly detached his arm and watched it fall into the water. The alien was mad. It was having a host no matter who or what it was. It flung itself self to Gut's leg and surrounded him. Just as it engulfed him the berserker armor gite wore activated a helmet coming up covering his face.

He could see them. All of them. They were a blur to him. He could hear voices in his mind. Such anger. Such hatred. Let me in. Another voice. Get out. They were battling it out for control.

"Mr. Spider man! Get behind me!" Schierke started making a force field. Spider man hopped behind her.

"You got a plan lady?" Spiderman was gonna have a lot to explain to Fury.

"AAAAARRRGHHHHH!!!!" Guts venom roared.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Isidro!" Shierke grabbed the flint from spiderman. "Light this place up."

"You got it"! Isidro grabbed the flint.

"NOW WAIT JUS- Spiderman couldn't finish

Isidro threw the rock to the ceiling.

Ssskt!

BOOM!!!!!

The forcefield held them together but it pushed them above ground into a construction site along with a few blocks and a couple of buildings.

Schierke put down the forcefield.

"Where's venom Guts?" Spiderman was getting to his feet.

"What?" Isidro confused af..

"Oh well you see before-

~~Spider sense~~

"Hold that thought for a minute!" Spider man shot his webbing at Isidro pulled him towards himself as a sword came down right where Isidro had been standing.

The symbiote form. It was shaped differently around Guts body. Had the regular face and mark but it took the farm of Guts armor. Venom Guts? Guts venom? It didn't know.

Farnese took casca and the elves and hid behind some rubble. Serpico pulled out his sword and whipped it at Venom Guts. Gut's swung his sword vigorously Serpico dodging every attempt.

"Spiderman! Isidro help him. I think i have a spell that can help She started chanting some words..

"NO Problem! Stop the raging venom Guts!" Spiderman using his famous sarcasm.

"No problem!" Isidro grabbed a pile of rocks and started chucking rocks and bits of metal.

"WE ARE BERSERK VENOM!!!" It roared as it jumped in front of Isidro. He grabbed Isidro by the head and threw him.

"Gotcha little buddy!" Spider man grabbed him while he was swinging on some equipment. He quickly set Isidro on the ground.

"Heyyy.. CAN I have that sword again?!" Spider man shot some webbing on the sword and pulled it out of Berserk Venom's hand. Spiderman threw the sword in some crack in the rubble. "You'll get it back when you can play nice!" Luckily the building in progress became unstable after the explosion. Fury was gonna be soooooo mad! Spiderman shot his web at the building and pulled it. It all toppled onto Berserk Venom.

"Cool." Isidro stood there in awe.

It didn't hold him . Popped right out of the pile of beams. He started throwing the beams at everyone. Serpico jumped in front of Shierke who was still doing a chant. He used his sword to guide the beams away from them with a gust of air. Isidro ass was saved again by spiderman.

Just then Farnese came into the fray. A bunch of vines came out of the rubble swarming around the Berserk Venom. As the vines broke from their struggling friend more vines came up.

Schierke started floating and then a gust of wild fire appeared making powerful fiery tornado around the place where there symbiote friend was standing.

"IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY??!!" If spiderman wasn't wearing a mask you could see his eyes bulging out with pure shock. She's so powerful!

"I'm afraid so. Thats not just that alien thing in there." Serpico was more serious than his usual self.

"So you saw the armor activate too?" Isidro said sitting on the ground bandaging up his scrapes.

"What? Armor? Is there something You all not telling me?" Spider man was extra confused af.

"You saw that helmet go up on Gut's head?" Serpico looked over to spider man.

"YeS aNd?" Spiderman was stilled confused af. What does a helmet have to do with anything.

"Lets just say that Guts is extra strong with-

Serpico was cut off when Berserk Venom jumped out of the fire and stood before them. Everyone got ready to fight again. Ready to kick ass. Venomized Guts fell backwards onto the hard rubble. The symbiote slowly detached itself. It was struggling to get away. Schierke Used magic to trap the ooze into a bubble. Guts quickly sat up. They were all hesitant. Just then the helmet flew black to reveal Guts face. Some cuts here and there but nothing fatel.

"Guts!" Shieke yelled with glee as she ran up to hug her friend. She stopped herself when she realised the armor was hot. Very hot.

"Your not cooking in there… are you? Serpico joked to helped his friend up.

"Not badly. What happened? Wheres my arm?" He was looking at his nub.

"Spiderman thwipped Guts sword out of the crack where he hid it and handed it to Guts. "WELL FOR STARTER The symbiote fused to you AND THEN you tried to MURDER us. Does that sum it up for you. Also the goo is above us in a floating bubble." Spiderman was thinking about a big vacation after this.

"Well since we got that out of the way.. I can make a portal to take us back home." Shiekra said. She started chanting but was Stopped by Guts hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving without my arm."

"Why not just get a new one?" Spiderman asked.

"It was made by a friend. I -

"You know what? I got some guys who can help you look for it. Let me call my boss." Spiderman was feeling sassy. Well why not? It was 4 am!

"So tell me how you destroyed for blocks to catch a ball of slime." The infamous Nick Fury had been questing spiderman. Spider explained EVERYTHING. Thankfully he was willing to help them find the arm. Mostly to get these strangers to leave He didn't need any more shit to take care of.

"Hey do you have any spare eye patches?". Little elf fly in front of Fury.

"Uhm yes... Here take one." Fury handed the extra eye patch to Puck. He flew off into Gut's pouch.

"I don't under stand why we looking for a stupid arm this late!" A man said out loud and bluntly

"Whack!"

"OW! Natasha! YoU wAnT gO?! The man challenge.

"Shut up Clint!" Natasha fired back.

"Aaaaahhhrrrroooo!" Farnese turned to see Casa with Guts's arm chewing on one of the fingers.

"AHHH! CASCA! SPIT THAT OUT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT'S BEEN!!"

(Me in rl ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡). )

"Found the arm!" Clint yelled out.

Farnese grabbed it out of Cascas grasp and ran it over to Guts. Guts sat down and took it apart to make sure it was all there. Spiderman was looking over his shoulder.

"If you ever come back I should have you meet Tony Stark. He Could totally upgrade that. Even painted." Spidernerd was still amazed there was a cannon in there.

"Doesn't need to be upgraded." Guts said. Casca was trying to get back her Arm Kun back." Guts grabbed Casca by the waist picking her up as he got up from the ground. "Schierke are you done?"

"I been done for like 10 minutes!" She had been chatting with a very helpful wizard. "It was nice meeting you Mr. strange." The small witch held out her hand looked up to the powerful wizard. "Likewise. If you ever stop here again i would like to have some tea and chat." Dr. Strange Smiled and shook the young girl's hand.

NOM!

"OW! SHE BIT ME!!" Yelled Clint. Guts was in close enough range with Casca under his arm. She had grabbed Clints arm and tried to bite him again but failed.

"That means she likes you." Spiderman sneered with a smug look under his mask."

"ARE YA SURE ABOUT THAT BUDDY? Jeez what's wrong with that girl?"

Fist full of metal hit Clint square in the jaw. He flew right onto the ground.

Spiderman could relate, but Natasha was laughing her ass off.

"What the hell man?!" Clint sat up rubbing his jaw. He could see the man with a menacing look in his eyes.

"HEY! Watch your language!" Captain America said coming out of the helicarrier.

"GUTS!" Get into the portal before you make more problems!" Schierke scolded.

"Thanks for the help." He said to spiderman as he walked through the portal holding Casca.

"Good Riddance!" Clint got up. Stood next to Natasha.

Farnses and Serpico said their goodbyes to there spider friend. Both headed into the portal. Isidro handed one of his rocks to spider man then headed into the portal after them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all!" Schierke called out as she headed into the portal. Dr. Strange used his magic to close the portal behind her.

"Spider man?"

"Yes Fury?"

"You know this is coming out of your paycheck?"

"Yes…." Spiderman was really hoping Nick would've gone easy on him.

A little joke if you read the manga!

Guts reached into his pouch and pulled out an eye patch. "Where did this come from?"

"I got it for you! Think how much cooler you'll look with it!" Puck was with pure utter glee.

"Puck, I am not wearing an eye patch."

"I will!" Isidro grabbed the patch from guts hand. He put it on his face and struck a pose.

Them all.

. . .

AUTHOR NOTES

IIM DONE OMGGG AND ENTIRE DAY!! WOOT I DON'T OWN BERSERK OR SPIDER MAN OR SHIELD! OMG I MADE SPIDERMAN SASSYMAN LOLS ~(o3o)~


End file.
